The Heart of the Kitsune
by Arkhaggelos
Summary: This is the story of Inori, the younger sister of Mikan. She goes with her older sister to Alice Academy and meets Ruka. She has a powerful alice that may or may not get her into difficult situations. See how she falls in love and how her life at the school is going to be. Pairings: Ruka/OC; Natsume/Mikan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! Before we start with the story I wanted to inform you that the plot will be based on the manga with changes. If you have any ideas that you want to share I'm all eyes (XD).**

 **I hope that you like the story, happy reading. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC (Inori).**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

 **-'Thinking'**

* * *

 **The Heart of the Kitsune**

 _Chapter 1_

Inori Pov

We were standing in front of a huge gate, my older sister, Mikan, dragged me here to look for her best friend, Hotaru. I'm not comfortable being in a place so open, I'm nervous, afraid that I will slip and everyone will see and find out my secret. But even thought I'm afraid, she is my sister and I didn't want her to come all alone with no protection.

So here we are trying to find a way to get in when a voice shouted "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Mikan answered "We want to see our friend, we know she is here."

The man had an annoyed face when he said "No one can get in, get out!"

Mikan, with an outrage face, said "what? But we came all the way to see her, let us in!"

"No! Go away!" With these last words the man went away. "Can you believe him Inori? Let's go, we will find a way to get in" with that Mikan grabbed my hand and started walking away.

While we were walking two men saw us and call out to us "Hey miss" they walked closer to us and said "What are you two doing her by yourselves?"

Something felt wrong here, their auras didn't give a very trusty feeling. They both had an ugly aura, it made me nauseate. Unfortunately my sister didn't have the same powers as me so she believed every word they were saying. Worst case scenario I would have to reveal my powers to protect us from these creepy men.

Thankfully I didn't have to do anything because a beautiful man, it looked more like a woman to me, stop them from taking us anywhere.

"Sorry to disturb you guys! Where are you going to take these little kitty-cats?"

The creepy guys didn't like to be interrupted and said "What are you doing? Don't spoil our chance." The beautiful man said "What? I'm a teacher of Alice."

Mikan and the other two guys didn't believe him but I could see through his aura that he was telling the truth. I didn't have time to tell Mikan because the other two guys started dragging us away.

"Let go! Mikan!" I shouted at my sister to make her understand that they were bad news. The beautiful man managed to stop them "Let us say goodbye" he said.

I don't know what happen one minute they were awestruck and the next they were running away with flushed faces. I think he's not an ordinary person.

He turned to us and as he was talking Mikan said "Now I know what you are! You are a transvestite" the man's face was hilarious and I physically face palmed.

I swear I didn't know how we are sisters even though I'm the most innocent looking one of the two of us with my big blue eyes and blond (with a tiny bit of orange) hair. But I guess I too have my moments of being blissfully unaware of things.

So lost in my thoughts I didn't noticed that they were talking and missed most of the conversation. "I will let you enroll. Of course there will be a few tests but I think you will make it."

What? This couldn't be so simple… Even thought I didn't sense any lies I did see a bit of mischief in his aura. When he said 'Natural born powers' I knew… I simply knew what he was referring to but I don't think Mikan has realized it yet what it means. He turned to me and I decided to let him know that I knew. As soon as his eyes were on me I let my eyes change from their natural blue to a glowing gold and I knew that my eyes were like of a cat with slits.

I could see his eyes widened slightly in shock before turning back to normal, with understanding in his eyes knobbing to me.

Before anything else could be said an explosion took place.

The man said "I guess the rumor about an escape is true. Good thing I was on the lookout."

I looked at him confused and then I saw someone, a kid in a cat masque, on top of the wall. The men next to me manage to knock out the boy, Natsume, with a simple kiss. He carried him over his shoulder and said to us "It's time, we should go!"

We walked with him and come in front of the school. "Come in and welcome to Alice Academy Mikan and Inori Sakura" (Mikan must have told him my name while I was spaced out.)

At this point I'm sure me and Mikan were thinking the same 'This is the school where Hotaru goes to…!?'

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Review and any suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello! Another chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **I hope that you like it, happy reading. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC (Inori).**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

* * *

 **The Heart of the Kitsune**

 _Chapter 2_

Inori Pov

The 'transvestite', as my sister so kindly called him, took us to a room where he put the boy on a couch, me and Mikan sat in the other couch.

"You can sit wherever you like. I have to go report to my superiors regarding your enrollment. Well, Mikan, Inori, please wait here with him for a while." He said before walking away leaving us alone with the unconscious boy.

I looked at Mikan and saw that she was in a dazed state of mind; I curiously poked her with my finger to try getting her out of it. It didn't work I guess she is in deep thoughts. After a while of poking her I got bored and took out a paper and a pencil of Mikan's bag and went to the table and started drawing the peacefully sleeping face of Natsume, as the man that bought us here so kindly informed us was his name.

Suddenly I felt a rapid presence coming our way, it's not an aura I recognize since every one has a distinct feel to it, I can't explained it I just feel it, the differences.

"NARUMI! Are you the one who stole the growing whip seed from the greenhouse?" a man that suddenly opened the door shouted. It didn't startle me since I felt him coming but his loud voice was annoying making my mood drop.

Mikan, however, screamed at the unexpected arrival while I just gave him a glare, my eyes turned gold for a brief moment before turning to their normal blue.

The man looked stunned for a moment at the sight of my eyes, satisfied with the reaction I got I turned back to drawing. The man finally notices Mikan who was scared.

3rd Person Pov

"Prospective students?" an unknown voice said in the Principal's office.

"Yes, I found them by coincidence at the school gates. " Another man's voice said.

"Are you quite positive, Mr Narumi?" the unknown voice asked. To which the man, Narumi, responded. "The oldest is 10 years old the youngest I believe she's 9 and if I'm not mistaken they both are the owners of extremely rares Alices."

Inori Pov

"I'm sorry for surprising you. Are you two the prospective students that Narumi brought? I came here because I heard that Narumi was here, but... Sorry for interrupting you two." The man that barged in said.

When he finished talking Mikan grab the men's shirt and started asking questions about her worries. "So you're saying, you are really doubtful whether you can really trust Mr. Narumi or not?" I didn't pay him any mind but now and then I would still glare at him. But I took note of the beautiful man's name.

Mikan started saying everything Narumi said and did since we first met him.

"I see..." was all he said making me question whether or not this was a natural occurrence.

"My best friend also goes to this school. When... When I think about Hotaru being tortured that way, I..." My sister started saying with a terrifying face. Probably already imagining the worst.

"Well, calm down a little." the man said firmly"From what I gather, I think that Narumi took such measures to save Natsume." That got my attention making me pause my painting. Mikan had a confused face on.

The man started explaining "This boy is a repeat offender for escaping and troublemaking. If he hadn't been punished or fainted and had simply been brought back, then if he had been handed over to the superiors, he would have faced an even harsher punishment. Natsume was too worked up, and he may have caused you two injuries, so what Narumi did was inevitable." He calmly we took a sip of his cup of tea and continued "He may seem like a pervert, and he's often mistaken for one, but don't worry the teacher who realized your power is not a bad guy."

Mikan looked relieved and I to believe the man because his aura didn't show any trickery, only truth.

"By the way, do you two know what your Alice is?" he asked.

At Mikan's blank face the man said " I see." he then turned to me with an expectant look on his face to which I just said "I know what my Alice is but don't want to say it to you".

He wasn't expecting that kind of response but slowly he said "All right, but sooner or later everyone will find out."

"I know" was all I said and then I turned back to my painting.

"Oh! I forgot to ask what Mr Narumi's Alice is!" Mikan suddenly exclaimed.

"His alice is Pheromonal inclination" the man responded. He started to explain what it is since it was cleared that Mikan didn't understand.

When he started to say that their goal was to protect people with special abilities I was suspicious. In a school where there are kids who have powerful skills that could be used for their Alices I found it hard to believe that no one has evil intentions.

I noted in my mind to be careful while staying here, I may have to tell people of my powers but I refuse to let them use it to their own gain.

My sister was amazed and started to enthusiastically ask what her Alice is. The man left, I was so bored and my painting was almost finished. The rest of the conversation I dozed off.

The next thing I know the boy, Natsume, is wake and on top of Mikan on the sofa. I guess he didn't notice me. Oh well.

"Who are you? Answer me in 5 seconds. If you don't I'll burn your hair. " he said.

The next thing that happened was a boy who broke into the window and Natsume look at boy still holding on to my sister's hair and said " Your late, Ruka."

The boy, Ruka, said "Whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?"

I looked at the boy and noticed that he was cute. He looked at me too and he asked "Who are they?"

Only then did Natsume know I was there. "This one" he started referring to Mikan "Whas here when I woke up, she refuses to reveal her identity. That one" he said this time pointing to me "I didn't know she was here".

"Do they have Alices?" Ruka asked.

"No clue." Natsume responded.

I got annoyed and asked "Don't you think that you could ask instead of just wondering?"

With those words they turned to me.

Ruka Pov

"Don't you think that you could ask instead of just wondering?" the mysterious girl said obviously annoyed.

I turned to her and only then did I look at her appearance. She was small. She has blond hair with a tiny bit of orange and big blue eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with small orange patterns all over. She looked like the innocent type, like she can't hurt a fly. She is beautiful.

At my thoughts I blushed slightly.

Natsume asked her then with an arrogant voice "Alright, then what is your Alice?"

She looked at us and said "How about I show you instead, that way you will actually believe me." Just as she finished talking her eyes turned gold and into slits, like a cat. Behind her, with a glowing orange and slightly transparent, nine tails grew. On top of her head, fox like ears grew, and just like her tails they were transparent and glowing orange.

Her kimono matched her appearance and I knew what she was "Kitsune…" I muttered making Natsume look at me with wide eyes.

The air in the room suddenly turned… heavier. You could see small bits of orange energy flow in the air and when I looked around I gasped. Everything in the room, including Natsume, the girl under him and me, was on the air.

I looked at her for an explanation and noticed that she was the only thing still on the ground.

"As you already said Ruka, can I call you that?" She asked and I knobbed still skeptical.

"You can tell that my appearance is that of a Kitsune, perhaps my Alice name is the Kitsune Alice? I don't know what you would call it. Anyway, since I was born I had excessive energy or Ki*, what you want to call it, and it materializes in tails and ears. I have a hard time hiding them because it means I have to hold the energy I have in. It's more natural and safer for me to let them out but I couldn't show them in public for obvious reasons. I can do whatever I want with my energy, it never depletes. I can also sense a person's aura; see if they are lying, etc…"

I was amazed at her power; I don't think anyone has a power like her.

"We got it, now let us down." Natsume said.

She simply let us and everything down. Her tails and ears disappear too.

The girl under Natsume said "Inori why did you tell them?"

So inori is the girl Kitsune's name. It suits her. I watch as she walks to the table ignoring the question completely.

Natsume grabs the girl under him again and says "The other told us her Alice but this one doesn't say anything so why not make her cry."

Inori Pov

Sudently we hear voices and the door opens making all of us look at Narumi and the other man that walked in.

Mikan runs to Narumi with tears in her eyes and I watch as Natsume and Ruka walk to the broken window. I grabbed my painting of Natsume and walk over to them. "Hey" I said making them turn to me.

I hand over my painting to Natsume and he looks at it with surprised eyes. "Err thanks." I knobbed with my head. At least he wasn't angry.

He turns to my sister with her panties in his hands "See ya, Polka dot panties!"

Mikan has a terrified expression and shouted "Perverts!" She's crying until Narumi hands over her uniform. He hands one to me but I refuse. I like my kimonos.

When she comes out Narumi said "You look cute!" and proceeds to wave her in the air. I smiled, glad that she was smiling again.

He then said "The two of your entrances has been approved!" he said making Mikan happy. He then mentioned a test making Mikan depressed.

But Narumi said "Don't worry its easy all you need to do, is be accepted as a friend by your classmates in class B. We will track your progress and decide yours Alices levels."

Mikan started cheering because she thought that it was easy but then knocks come to the door and a girls voice filled the room "Excuse us. We are the two class representatives of Elementary division Class B."

"Ah, they're here." Narumi says.

"How may we help you?" Hotaru askes.

"Mikan, Inori, they are your class Representatives." Narumi says.

When Mikan recognized Hotaru she shouted "Hotaru" and in her own world she ran at her best friend. But Hotaru said "Don't come near me with your dirty face. The Mikan I knew was much prettier..." Mikan understood and with her hands formed a simile on her face. My sister innocently asked "Hotaru, can I hug you?" and after a few words Hotaru says"Come here, dummy." With that the two embrace.

I was so happy that my sister got to reunite with her best friend.

Due to my energy sometimes I would supply Hotaru's inventions. We become friends that way.

"Well, we've arrived at the classroom. So, Mikan, Inori, go make some friends. Welcome to Elementary division class B."

Inside there was a boy flying, another singing and so many more. Mikan and I were chocked at what we were seeing.

* * *

 **Note: *Ki is Romanization, the Japanese name. It can also be written Qui or Ch'i. But the meaning is the same. It's vital force, material energy or life force. It was just to clarify. (From Wikipedia)**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Review and any suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
